


Anderson

by Moonshoesklaine



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoesklaine/pseuds/Moonshoesklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's parents are killed in a car accident. When the New Directions visit him at his house to try and make him feel better, they're all a little surprised to find that he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Blaine hadn’t been in school for a few days, and that normally wouldn’t have been a cause for concern, because it meant that he was probably feeling a little sick and was taking a few days off to get better, only this time it was different, because nobody had heard from him. Sam had texted Kurt, but as the two of them weren’t together anymore, Kurt was just as clueless as the rest of them.

“Mr Schue, I get that sectionals are important and everything, but aren’t you just a little bit worried about Blaine?”  
“Blaine will be okay, Sam.”  
“Yeah but if nobody’s heard from him, how do you know that?”

Will looked to the door of the choir room, making sure it was shut, and that nobody was around before rubbing his face and sighing, perching on the edge of the piano.

“Okay, look guys, Figgins got a call the other day explaining everything, but this has to stay strictly between us. Are you clear? You can’t pass on anything that I’m about to say. God, I shouldn’t even be telling you guys this.”  
“Mr Schue, Blaine is like family. Whatever it is, you can tell us. We won’t tell anyone else, we swear.”

He sighed again. 

“Blaine’s parents were involved in an accident over the weekend.”  
“Are they okay?”  
“No, they were both pronounced dead at the scene. Blaine just needs a little while to get his head around things.”  
“I thought Blaine’s parents were jerks, though.”  
“Yeah, I thought they hated him.”  
“Guys, it doesn’t matter. They’re still his parents, and they’re dead. That’s gotta be a kick in the teeth for anyone.”  
“Aw man, this is not his year.”

There was silence in the choir room. Sam broke it by standing up and facing the other members.

“I think we should prepare something, for Blaine. You know; to make him feel better.”  
“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Sam. You guys aren’t even supposed to know about this.”  
“Mr Schue, with all due respect, Blaine is my best friend. I can see why he didn’t want to tell us, but he’s still hurting, and I’m not just gonna stand back and let him go through this alone.”  
“Sam’s right. We should do something.”

Will looked at the occupants of the room and he smiled. Sometimes he liked to think back to where they were first starting out. To see them all gelling together like they were in times like this filled his body with warmth.

If he got fired because of it, then so be it, but the kids were right.

“Okay, fine. Sam, what did you have in mind?”


	2. Chapter Two

They pulled up outside Blaine’s house and Kitty’s jaw dropped. She was one of the New Directions who had not yet been to Blaine’s house. In fact, other than Sam, Artie, Tina and Marley, none of the others had been.

“You have got to be kidding me.”  
“Nope.”  
“He lives here.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Here.”  
“Yup.”  
“And he goes to McKinley.”  
“Mmhmm.”

They filed out of the minibus one by one and Kitty looked up. The house had was three stories high, and the gravel driveway led up to a garage with a shining white door that matched the paneling. Above the door there was a large window, and above that was a slightly smaller, circular one. There were three more windows either side of the middle windows and a small, frosted pane of glass attached to the top of the door.

The garage was wide enough to fit two cars in, but short enough to allow the New Directions to see that the side of the house appeared to be just as big as the front.

“I can’t believe he lives here.”  
“Wait until you see the back of the house.”  
“Guys, can we focus, please? Remember, we’re here for a reason.”

Although Will had to pull the authority card and remind them all why they were there, he had to admit that he was a little jealous. He had also never seen Blaine’s house. He had known that his family was rich, because tuition fees at Dalton were not cheap, but the house was even bigger than he had anticipated. It made him sad to think that now that his parents were gone, Blaine would be living in an empty house.

“His parents were never around anyway.”  
“Huh?”

It was Sam.

“I can tell what you’re thinking. Blaine’s spent the most part of the past three years alone in that house. Ever since he was old enough to look after himself, his parents made him do just that. I don’t know why he didn’t just move out, if I’m honest. I mean, as soon as he turned 18 he gained full control over his trust fund. That’s like millions of dollars.”

“Wow.”  
“Yeah. I suppose there’s a lot of history here, though. His great grandad built this place. It was a present for Blaine’s great grandma.”

Will’s eyebrows shot up. Now that was romance.

He stepped up to the front door and knocked three times. Sam stood by his side, but the rest of the New Directions hung back, choosing to stand on the front lawn instead. 

They waited around thirty seconds before the door finally opened. It opened slowly, but it wasn’t Blaine who answered the door. Looking down, the two men realized that it was a young boy, who couldn’t have been older than eight. He had curls that covered his hazel eyes, and they had to blink twice because this kid was a dead ringer for Blaine.

The kid looked up at them and they could see a few freckles dotted around his face. 

“Who is it, Ollie?”

The young boy turned his head towards the voice, and Will and Sam followed his gaze. As they looked up they could see Blaine slowly descending the stairs in an old grey pair of Dalton sweatpants, and a slightly baggy grey t shirt. There were various shades of blue covering his clothes and they could see that he had somehow managed to get a little bit of it in his hair, which was free of its natural gel, now curling much like the young boy’s. 

He was looking down, wiping his hands on a paper towel, so he didn’t see who was at the door until he had reached the last step. The minute he had reached the bottom, the small child went to stand behind his leg, clinging on to it, hiding from the men at the door. 

Blaine rested a hand on his curls and looked up, his eyes widening as he saw who it was. When he looked up, they could see that his face was not clean shaven, and that he had grown a short stubble in the short time he had been away from school.

“Oh, hey guys. Hey, Ollie, why don’t you head upstairs and finish up the wall. I left a bit at the bottom for you.”  
“Kay.”

He ruffled his curls before Ollie ran up the stairs, his light feet barely making a sound.

“Do you uh – do you wanna come in?”  
“Um, sure.”

He looked behind them and saw the rest of the New Directions standing on the front lawn, still talking about the outside of the house. He opened the door all the way and told Sam to lead the way into the living room, muttering something about going to wash his hands properly.

One by one the New Directions filed into the Anderson household and followed Sam into a large room that was down a wide corridor, and to the left. 

“Holy crap.”

They entered the living room and had to take a moment to really appreciate how big it was. There were four sofas, each big enough to seat four people, situated around a glass coffee table that stood on a black and white rug. On the wall a few feet behind one of the sofas was a large television, speakers for it placed in each corner of the room. 

On other walls were canvases of who they presumed were Blaine’s parents, some of Cooper and one photo of all four of them, but there was no sight of the small boy who had answered the door anywhere.

They each sat down, and Artie sat in between two of the sofas. After a few minutes, Blaine entered the room, sitting on the far sofa, next to Sam. His hands were still wet and a few ringlets that hung over his forehead were also wet, but they were also free of any paint, so they took that to mean he had also washed his hair.

“So what brings you guys here?”  
“We heard about your parents, Blaine.”  
“Yeah, we’re sorry man.”  
“Why? It’s not your fault.”  
“No, but they’re still…you know…”  
“How are you doing?”  
“I’m okay. I’m doing a lot better than I thought I would, but I haven’t really seen them in the last three years, so…I’m just trying to figure out if that makes me strong or an asshole.”  
“You’re not an asshole, Blaine.”  
“But I’m not strong either, right?”  
“Nobody’s saying that, dude. You’re like one of the strongest people I know.”

Blaine smiled in response, but the smile didn’t quite reach his ears.

“Hey, Blaine, I hope you don’t think I’m being blunt or anything, but who’s the kid? I mean we came here to sing you a song to make you feel better, but I don’t think it’s such a good idea now that you’re babysitting.”  
“I’m not babysitting him.”  
“Huh?”  
“That’s Ollie. Well, Oliver. He’s my brother.”  
“What? I didn’t know you had another brother.”

He scoffed. 

“Yeah neither did I until Sunday. As it turns out, mom gave birth to twins seven years ago.”  
“Twins?”  
“Yeah, Anabelle’s upstairs right now. She’s asleep.”  
“You never knew about them?”  
“Nope. Cooper did, but I never knew. Dad bought this house when they were born, out in L.A. and for the first few years, they lived with Cooper and they had a live in nanny, but when they were old enough for school, mom and dad enrolled them in a private school out there, so they only needed to stay with Cooper at the weekends, but by that point, my parents had decided that I was old enough to stay home alone, so they just moved out there with them. Apparently it was harming Cooper’s chances of getting an acting job with two kids in the house, so he moved into his own place and my parents just moved up there for good. They only came back for special occasions, but they left the twins with Cooper because it was only for a few days. Now that my parents are dead, I’m responsible for the twins. Cooper discussed it with my parents just after they moved up there permanently. They agreed that if anything were to happen to them, I would get sole responsibility.”  
“But Blaine, you’re just a kid yourself.”  
“I know. It’s okay, though. I get the house, and the money that they’ve left behind is more than enough to support us for a thousand years. At least.”  
“So, you get everything?”  
“Yeah. Everything. I get the house, half of the money, and the twins.”

He smiled once more, but again, it didn’t reach the ears.

“How come they didn’t tell you about them?”  
“Because they don’t want me to influence them. I spoke with Cooper on Sunday night and he told me that he only agreed to keep it quiet because they were threatening to cut him off, and he wouldn’t have been able to survive if that had happened. He told me that they weren’t happy leaving the house and everything to me, but he convinced them that if they left it all to him, like they had planned, he would probably sell everything. They cared more about the history of this house than they did about their own stupid pride.”  
“So why doesn’t Cooper have the twins?”  
“He refused when they discussed it. Mom and dad wrote it into their will that responsibility of the twins goes to me. At least I know I’ll be able to support them, though, you know; financially, and with a roof over their head, so it’s okay. Really.”

Marley opened her mouth and was about to say something, but they were interrupted by a small voice coming from the doorway of the living room.

“Blaine?”  
“What’s up, Ol?”  
“Can we get pizza tonight?”  
“Sure, buddy.”

His face lit up.

“Really?”  
“Yeah, of course we can! If you want pizza, then pizza it shall be!”

His voice deepened and increased in volume so that he sounded very much like Gandalf. Ollie broke out into a fit of laughter and ran back up the stairs.

“Annie! He said yes!”  
“Huh, I guess she’s awake then.”

He got up and ran a hand through his own hair.

“I should go and check on Annie. She was in the car with my parents at the time.”  
“Is she okay?”  
“A little banged up, but the worst she got was a broken arm, so it could have been a lot worse. I’m gonna go check that she’s okay, but we’re getting pizza tonight, and you guys are more than welcome to join us if you want.”  
“Will that be okay with the twins?”  
“Of course it will. Ollie might seem shy, but just wait until he gets more comfortable around you. He was the same with me on Sunday.”  
“Um, sure then, Blaine. We’d love to stay.”

He smiled, but this time, it did reach the ears.

“Great. In that case then, I’ll be right down.”

He broke off after Ollie and the New Directions just looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Will leaned over to Sam and spoke so quietly so that only he could hear him.

“Blaine will be okay, Sam.”  
“Well, he’s going to need our help in a different way to what I imagined, but yeah. He’s gonna be fine.”


	3. Chapter Three

Over pizza, the New Directions got to know Ollie a little bit more. His sister had joined them for a short while, but she was still feeling the effects of the accident, so she had gone to bed early. Blaine was right in saying that Ollie would come out of his shell; he spent the majority of the night frowning at Will’s chin, and by the end of the night, he had sat on the lap of each and every one of them.

Blaine was finishing off a small slice of pizza when he looked at his watch. He turned to Ollie and raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Alright, buddy! It’s bed time!”  
“But the room’s not done yet.”

He pouted and Tina wanted to squeeze him it was so adorable.

“I know, but why don’t you head upstairs and get your pajamas on and you can sleep in my bed tonight? When these guys leave I’ll head on up and finish your room so when you wake up tomorrow it’ll be ready for you. How does that sound?”

Slowly a smile crept onto his face and he nodded, but then the smile faded and he pulled himself onto Blaine’s lap. He leant in towards his ear and whispered so quietly that even Blaine had trouble hearing him.

“Can you read me a story? Only a quick one though! It doesn’t have to be a long one.”  
“You want a story?”

He went bright red and placed a finger on Blaine’s lips, shushing him.

“It’s okay Ollie, they don’t care if you want a story.”  
“Yeah, it’s cool, little dude.”

But the embarrassment never left his face.  
“Alright come on then, run upstairs and get ready for bed. I’ll be up in a few minutes, okay?”

The red slowly faded and soon enough his face was back to its normal tanned color. He flung his arms around Blaine’s neck and beamed.

“Thanks, Blaine!”

He shot up the stairs in seconds.

“He looks a lot like you, you know.”  
“Yeah, just don’t gel his hair down, man. His curls are way too cute for that.”

Blaine laughed, and shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be putting anything in his hair any time soon.”  
“I still can’t believe you have another brother Blaine. And a sister. That’s crazy.”  
“You’re telling me.”  
“I never asked earlier, are you decorating?”  
“What gave it away? Yeah, I’m doing up a couple of the spare rooms so that the twins feel more at home. Ollie’s been helping me out with his all day, and Annie doesn’t want me to start it until she can help too.”  
“That’s sweet.”  
“Blaine, I hate to ask, but, do you know what you’re going to do about school for the kids? And what about you? You’re going to have to think about coming back soon.”

He looked up at Will, and shrugged. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it; in fact, the first thing that crossed his mind when he was first told about what was going to happen, after the initial worry that he wasn’t old enough to look after two kids, was how he was going to go to school himself and sort out school for the kids.

“Honestly, Mr Schue, I don’t know. I mean, right now, I’m just trying to help them through this and deal with things one step at a time. They were a lot closer to my parents than I was, and from what they’ve told me, they were completely different people around them than they were when I was growing up. I know that I’m going to have to sort something out soon, but I just don’t know.”

Will nodded, “I understand. I can have a talk with Emma if you want and we can come round sometime in the next few things to talk things through with you. Talk through your options and stuff?”

He sighed, and there was a subtle hint of relief in it, even in that short breath.

“I would really appreciate that, Mr Schue; thank you.”

He flashed a smile at him.

Just as Blaine was about to get up and head upstairs, a small voice could be heard from the floor above them.

“Blaaaaiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeeeeee.”

He couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m coming, Ol! I hope you’ve chosen a story!”

As he exited the room, promising to be back within minutes, they could all hear a scuttling of feet and the sound of multiple books being sorted.

“I guess that’s a no then…”


End file.
